james proposes to Lilly
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: "I'm going to ask Lilly to marry me" James said to his best friends in the whole world. The expression on their faces was not what James was expecting. Lupin was at first shocked but then very happy for James. Wormtail was the same but that was only because he was copying lupin, but Sirius, Sirius was not happy at all.


**CHAPTER 1**

The James and Lilly get ready

"I'm going to ask Lilly to marry me" James said to his best friends in the whole world. The expression on their faces was not what James was expecting. Lupin was at first shocked but then very happy for James. Wormtail was the same but that was only because he was copying lupin, but Sirius, Sirius was not happy at all.

"Why" said Sirius trying not to yell, "why would you ever want to get married" "because Sirius I love Lilly and I what to be with her forever, don't you want to get married to Marline one day?" "Yea maybe but not after only 2 years more like 7 years and anyway we've only been going out with Marline for 5 months so don't bring me and her into this"

"Oh will you be quiet Sirius it's a great idea" said lupin for Sirius was close to get his wand out of his pocket, "yea Sirius let James get married to who he wants to" shouted Wormtail from behind Lupin trying to look like he was part of the conversation. Sirius got himself so worked up that he turned into a dog and scares Wormtail into running out the room.

"Was there any need?" said James and lupin "yea there is, you can't get married what about are trio and Wormtail?" "Yea what about us, it not like we cant see each over because I'm with Lilly"

This argument went on for another hour before Sirius thought it was ok for James to get married but that was only because James said that he could be the best man if she says yes.

James asked Lilly to meet him at the biggest restaurant in Godric Hollow

"Things are getting Sirius between me and James don't you think?" Lilly was talking to Molly and Marline who were there to help Lilly choose what to wear for James had told her to wear her best clothes. " And anyway why does he want to met at Godric Hollow the only time we have been there was when we went to go see my sisters and her husband now" "yea and we all know how that went" whispered Marline to Molly and both of them laughed until they realised how upset it was making Lilly. Lilly wiped some tears away and said, "anyway what do think of this" Lilly came out in a long yellow dress that covered her feet. She had a necklace with a big yellow flower at the bottom. It was a Lilly. "That is such a nice necklace how much was it?" " I don't know James got it for me" Molly and Marline looked at each. "There's one thing missing" Molly got out her wand and Lilly dress grew lots of lily's and so the normal dress could no longer be seen. "Its lovely thank you molly" Lilly went and hugged molly "the flowers will never die until the day you no longer wearing it"

**CHAPTER 2**

The night to remember 

James and Lilly met up at the restaurant and had some tea. Lilly thought that James was acting different then usually. They paid the bill and then James took Lilly up a hill that looked over the whole of the town.

"What's that?" said Lilly looking into the sky. "What's what?" replied James. "That's thing in the sky? It coming right at us ….it looks like huge words…Lilly will you … will you marry me?" Lilly looked down to see James on one knee with a ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen on it.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend and I haven't got that much money but I love you Lilly and want you in my life till the day I die and I want to start a family with you so what do you say. Will you marry me?"

Lilly didn't know what to say see never saw this day happening and she wanted to say yes but she couldn't get the words out. "I understand if you don't what to I mean I always knew how to annoy you and I would probably…" James was stopped by Lilly for she had kissed him. "Shut up James my answers is yes"

James put the ring on her finger and then the words changed to 'congratulations James and Lilly potter'.

"This ring is beautiful" Lilly said "but how could you pay for this?" " I sold one of my snitches" Lilly was touched, James had sold one of his snitches for her, he loved his snitches. " And there was quite a lot of money left behind" "well how much was left?" "Well we can have a huge wedding and also buy a house in this town and I was thinking the one just down there where" he pointed at a very old looking house in the middle of a street" "I though it would be a nice place to raise a kid"

"You've been thinking about having children?" Lilly was surprised to see that James had been thinking this far forward " you James potter?" "Ohh yea I've been using my head I'll get a job as an auror and we will have as many kids as we want" "well what would we call are first kid?" "if it's a girl Alice and if its boy James the second" "there is no way I'm calling my kid James the second, what about Harry" "yea I like it Harry potter".


End file.
